Waiting To Be Found
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: One-shot fic of Haruka and Michiru. Everything can be lost in war, but everything can be found again. All you need is time ...


A/N: Ok, so I was sitting at my computer at 4:13 in the morning ... procrastinating as usual. Well, actually normally at this hour I would be sleeping, however since I'd fallen asleep with my books on my face at 8 in the evening, waking up this early seemed normal. Yes, I know I have issues.

This is just a one-shot fic, for me to pass the time.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sailor Moon, sheesh, why would you think I did?

Dedicated to _Alexis_, because I didn't keep my promise in finishing that other story ... yet. But nevertheless, you're still here with me. Love ya tons!

**Gah! Ok, take 3! I think might have it out for me, people keep emailing me telling me that the story is all whack, and every time I look, its formatted differently! Grr, ok, well, hopefully this time it works!**

-

_Something in my soul never changes baby,  
You're the one that's keeping me sane  
There is no other I have ever conceived  
Could be my lover and never leave when I run free_

That's when I see the truth,  
Of all the faces in my heart,  
There's only one I'll choose,  
Always you

You know I live on the wind where love runs free  
I come back to you, Always you,  
And when I fall to Earth you're always there for me  
I come back, I come back, I come back to you

_Always You by Jennifer Paige_

-

**Waiting To Be Found**

The hot breath on a cheek was coming out quick and rapidly, it was missing its usual softness and soothing feeling. Why ... why did you have to do it? A broken voice choked out, clutching a body against her own. The warmth radiating from the body was not like as it was before, this time it was coming from the crimson red oozing steadily out staining everything it touched.

Because this is th, A mouthful of blood caused the woman to jerk and cough, putting more strain on an already dying body. Because this is the way we fight ...Michiru! Watch out! A deep voice called out, forcing the woman to turn around just in time to block a fatal attack. The force of the blow caused her to lose her concentration and stumble backwards a few steps - exactly what the opponent was waiting for. The aqua-haired senshi knew what was about to happen, closing her eyes she waited for the inevitable moment of death to claim her, but it never came. The sharp sounds of metal clashing brought her back to her senses, and when she opened her eyes again there was the sight of her beloved fighting in front of her, protecting her.

The onslaught of more daimons had separated the two again, not leaving any chance for her to say thank you to Haruka for saving her life. Not that she needed to, for the wind-senshi would always be willing to sacrifice herself for her one true love.

-

How or when this war started, few remembered now. It had been constant fighting, and the time was taking its toll on everyone's bodies. Exhaustion was beginning to claim them, and one by one soldiers continued to drop dead on the vast battlefield, adding the horrific stench of rotting corpses to the metallic grit of blood. But you promised you'd always be there for me ... you promised ... Michiru sobbed into her lover's hair, holding her tightly - she wasn't ready to let go yet.

Haruka tried to get her words out as quickly as possible, she time was quickly trickling away from her. Go-gomen nasai ... for not ... not keeping my promises.__

-

A sharp laugh redirected Sailor Uranus' attention, the source coming from one of the General's fighting with the evil queen. The wind senshi disposed of the daimon she was fighting with, and met with the General's challenge. It quickly turned into a vicious sword battle, each not giving the other a chance for an advantageous move. You're good, Sailor Uranus, but not good enough! The General gritted through clenched teeth as their swords' locked again.

You can't break me! Sailor Uranus growled back, swinging her sword in a large arc and breaking it free from the General's grip. The brief moment of shock in the General's face was removed as Uranus attacked him again, World ... Shaking! Knocking him off his feet and across the field several feet, Haruka grinned.

The General was furious, and a quick glance to his right was all he needed to settle this match. They say you're fastest senshi, but even the wind can't catch this. He reached into his tattered cloak and pulled something out, If I can't break you from the outside, then I'll tear you apart from the inside. He threw from his hand a thin, long dagger. Haruka didn't even think twice about who the target was, the glimpse of aqua in the corner of her eye was enough to reaffirm her assumptions.

-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Moon a long Glaive was raised into the air. Several tears fell from the shadowed face of the holder, For a new beginning.__

-

Run. Run! How she made it, she had no idea. Maybe the gods had blessed her in this single moment of time. Blessed her enough to push Michiru out of the way, but not in time to save herself. The blade met her in the back between the shoulder blades, momentum from the attack driving her into the ground. She could hear her love's startled cry, but everything else was fading out. There were no more sounds of metal clashing or attacks being released, just the voice of her beloved.

-

Don't worry, can you-can you not feel it? Haruka brought her shaking hand to touch her love's face. The end is near ...I know, I can feel it too. Michiru put her own hand on top of Haruka's, embracing her touch for the last time.__

-

Three soft words were spoken from the shadows of the battlefield. An eruption of purple ribbons exploded out, wrapping themselves around everything they touched.__

-

We'll find each other again ... Michiru whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into her lover.

We-we always do. Haruka smiled, I love you.

Michiru gripped Haruka's hand, I love you too. The ribbons encircled the two sealing their love away from the ultimate Silence, waiting for the time for it to be found again.


End file.
